lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Episode "The Legend of McDonaldland Loch" (Limited Release 2003 VHS)/@comment-26557757-20150701102534
So it was released in small numbers because of gory images that made it past the filtering? Was that just a creepy pasta? I seriously couldn't find any animator with the name 'Andrew Skinner' on any popular cartoon cast in the late 90's/early 2000's on imdb. On the end credits inkingboy put out there was no Skinner listed either. "You guys are all familiar with the Spongebob Red Mist creepypasta, right? It's the one about a lost episode of Spongebob in which Squidward kills himself and is, essentially, a variation on the pasta Squidwards Suicide. While the legend itself has been debunked countless times, it is worth noting that this particular story was, in part, based on a true story. In a now deleted animationnation.com forum post from 2005, a user named JebJoker recounted his experience of working as an intern for Klasky Csupo in the early 2000s (primarily as an inbetweener for the show The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald), during which time he witnessed a particularly disturbing incident involving a fellow animator. Andrew Skinner was a Scottish artist and animator hired by Klasky Csupo exclusively for the Wacky Adventures episode “The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch”, as both serving director and animator, due to his Scottish heritage, in order to give the episode a genuine Scottish feel (given that the entire episode takes place in Scotland and is a parody of the tale of the Loch Ness Monster). The episode's production ran smoothly until an employee noticed a strange interference while reviewing a pre-release cut of the cartoon. What at first appeared to be simple static interference, upon closer inspection, was found to be a series of distorted, gory images taken from Ogrish.com and other, similar sites. It was later discovered that, not only had a large number of gory images been snuck into the episode via single frames, but that some of the background textures had actually been made up of scrambled, edited versions of said images.The Legend of McDonaldland Loch has proven extremely difficult to track down, although at least one copy has been accounted for. In late December of 2014, a member of 4chan's /co/ board revealed that he was in possession of a copy, providing photos and screenshots to back up his claim. The user stated that he intended to rip a copy of the tape and share it around online before selling it online. However, within a short period, an another anonymous user posted in the thread that they were willing to purchase the item for a whopping $15,000, so long as it was kept under wraps and off the internet. While many have discounted this offer as a hoax, there are some who believe that Andrew Skinner himself was the one who offered the large sum to keep his now-tarnished work from ever seeing the light of day. The tape owner has since gone quiet, ceasing to provide updates on the situation for several months in a row; it is theorised that Andrew Skinner made good on his offer and that the OP has gone quiet as a result. As of this writing, the tape remains totally unaccounted for, as does the episode itself."